1965 Piston Cup Season
The 1965 Piston Cup Season is a Piston Cup season. Ronald Oaks was champion, but did not win the Triple Crown. Out of the three races (Florida 500, Calladega 500 and Brickyard 400), he only won the Brickyard 400. It was the last season for Floyd Morgan. Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Rev N Go 8 - Levi Mitchan IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller (Rookie) Dinoco 43 - Lee Weathers N20 Cola 44 - Floyd Morgan (Last Season) Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Mitch Gears Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - John Rigley RPM 64 - Joe Axel Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Bumper Save 90 - Ryan Roadages Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Rust-Eze 95 - Earl Grease Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Rev Pitcar #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Dick Miller #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Mitch Gears #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Martin Power #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:River Scott #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Martin Power #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Floyd Morgan #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Ronald Oaks #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Lee Cunningham #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Louise Nash #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Ryan Roadages #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Robert Henderson #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Robert Johnson #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Slide Powers #Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Dick Miller #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Mario Andretti #Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Mario Andretti #Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Floyd Morgan #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:John Rigley #Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Ronald Oaks #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Mitch Gears #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:River Scott #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Johnny Driverson #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Dick Miller #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Ryan Roadages (Ronald Oaks is the Champion) Final Standings # #51 Ronald Oaks Wins:8 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #11 Mario Andretti Wins:5 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #44 Floyd Morgan Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #36 Dick Miller Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 River Scott Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #48 Martin Power Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 Ryan Roadages Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #94 Louise Nash Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Rev Pitcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Morris Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #61 John Rigley Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #92 Randy Lawson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #56 Mitch Gears Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Lee Cunningham Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Robert Henderson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Levi Mitchan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #43 Lee Weathers Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #35 Johnny Driverson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Joe Axel Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #95 Earl Grease Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons